The field of the present invention is cushioning mechanisms for vehicles and, more particularly, cooling systems for such cushioning mechanisms.
Cushion units for motorcycles have long been employed which include a damping unit and a spring operatively coupled between the frame of the motorcycle and a rear swing arm. Recent designs have also incorporated the central placement of a single such cushion unit on the motorcycle with the unit including a hydraulic damping system. With such arrangements, it is possible that the hydraulic fluid may be heated enough through use so that the performance of the cushion unit changes.
A motorcycle is illustrated in FIG. 5 with a known suspension system. Located rearwardly of an engine 31 and substantially in the center of the vehicle is a rear cushion unit 32. This rear cushion unit 32 includes an oil storage chamber 33 which is separately provided from a cushion actuating chamber 34. The oil storage chamber 33 and the actuating chamber 34 are connected by a hydraulic line. The cushion unit 32 is positioned forwardly of an air cleaner 35 and below a seat 36. The oil storage chamber 33 is shown affixed to a frame member 37 such that the oil contained therein is cooled by the chamber being located in the air stream when the vehicle is moving.
The foregoing arrangement can provide adequate cooling but requires multiple separate elements, a hydraulic line and additional brackets for mounting the multiple elements. Further, cooling relies on forward movement of the motorcycle and no air is induced past the storage chamber 43 with the motorcycle stopped.